First to Fifth
by JordanBeecher
Summary: The stories of new Gryffindor students at Hogwarts who within their first week of their first year, make friends with some other 'famous' students....and maybe some 'infamous' also....
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first FanFic I actually ever wrote but never got to post it...sooo...here it is! Enjoy!_

_  
_  
**As Riley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about how fun and exciting his first year at Hogwarts would be, Kassie was gazing out of the open portrait door at the young man entering the room. The only light in the room was the great hearth and Riley's reading lamp, so at first, he did not recognize the famous young wizards face. His eyes got wide as he hear his girlfriend Rhiannon scream the familiar name while running down the girls dormitory staircase. Harry Potter. He was practically in love with Harry Potter as with all the other girls and boys in London. Obviously, Rhiannon was on of these girls he was thinking about….or maybe it wasn't Potter she should be worrying about…it may be the next re haired, freckle spotted, semi-famous, young wizard that he should worry about Rhiannon running off into the woods with, or hiding in a dark closet with. No he thought…."she would never hurt me….would she?"**

**"Rhi, Come 'ere for a minute…"**

**"Yes?" she answered.**

**Wait…Why didn't she call him 'lovey'? She _always_ called him that….**

**"Uh….You don't…Um…have…maybe…..a little….ah….hmm…."**

**"No _silly_, I don't like _Harry Potter_! _Or_ Ronald Weasley for _that_ matter! I love _you_. You _know_ that," putting inphasis on most of her words.**

**"Oh. Sorry, how stupid of me to think that YOU, Rhiannon Starlett, has a crush on a famous fifth year wizard that is brave enough to fight the Dark Lord face to face….I'm such a dummy…." he said sarcastically, picking up the surprised tone in Rhiannon's voice.**

**He turned on his heel and walked towards the boys staircase without a goodbye to or from Rhiannon.**

**Riley did not notice that the hand behind her back had it's fingers silently crosses while saying her 'I love you', to Riley…**

_Continued to Chapter 2..._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a short chapter but it's important! As are all other chapters!_

**Meanwhile, Mark Finster was standing by the staircase that Riley was stomping his way up loudly, chatting quietly with **

**Ron ****Weasley. Kassandria, also known as Kassie, Mark's twin sister, had gotten up from her arm chair and was walking **

**over to ****where they were standing. She reached out and ran her hand over the top of Ron's head carefully fingering what **

**seemed like ****every last ****strand of hair, supposing it was…soft. She shot a disgusted look at Ron and he returned that look of**

** disgusted ****misunderstanding and Kassie turned around quickly, walking over to the other side of the room to feel the other**

** fifth year ****wizards lovely black locks instead of feeling again, the same red hair she had just felt as two other, older **

**wizards entered ****the ****common room. She though the Harry Potter's hair should be very soft. To her very disappointed **

**surprise, it was not ****either…**

_Hey you! Yeah! You! Keep reading on to Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Ron Weasley was still confused about what had happened in the common room while he and Mark were in the boys dormitory to have some privacy from Kassie. To Ron's great intrest, Mark was interested in Quidditch too! He claimed to be a novice but he could already fly! In his first year! Mark said that his father had known someone to give him private lessons when he was only nine. Now that he was twelve, he had been flying for_ three_ years already. Ron wondered if Mark would be able to make the Quidditch team and be maybe a minor threat to Harry, the Seeker…..well….he couldn't be any sort of a threat to _Harry Potter_…Ron would be sure to tell Harry about Mark's skills any how.**

**Mark ended up knowing hardly anything about Quidditch at all. All he could really do was fly.**

**"Do you know all of the positions?" Ron asked.**

**"Uhm…I really only know about the Seeker…thanks to Potter! I'm so glad I got to meet him! Oh! I know there is someone named...the...goat keeper? Or something..." Mark answered excitedly.**

**"The _goal _keeper. G-O-A-L. Not goat...but atleast you were close." He smiled. So did Mark.**

**It may have seemed awkward to the other fifth years and maybe even fourth and third years to have a first year friend, but to Ron, and Harry, it did not seem so weird.**

**Ron explained all of the positions, everything about bludgers, quaffles, and of course the golden Snitch. He also explained the history of ALL of the teams and also some rare facts that only a scholar who studied the sport should know. Mark was amazed. Maybe even inspired. Mark thought that Ronald Weasley was the coolest person in the wizarding world. Even cooler than Harry Potter.**

_To be continued..._


End file.
